


Don't play stupid, asshole

by TrashficParlour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Lucifer (Supernatural), Romantically inept Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Crowley's very... let's say intriguing. Lucifer doesn't know how to woo him. Cue panicDemons and Angels Highschool AU (A/B/O Dynamics)Alpha!Crowley x Omega!Lucifer





	Don't play stupid, asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancingdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/gifts).



Title: Don't play stupid, asshole  
Pairing: Crowley x Lucifer  
Spoilers: None, AU  
AU: Highschool Demon and Angel!AU. ABO Dynamics (Alpha!Crowley x Omega!Lucifer)  


Lucifer had to admit, he’d taken a liking to this particular demon.  
He’d met Crowley when he was out during his heat, trying to drown the pain. It was a rundown shack close to their campus nobody really went to, even less so Alphas. Perfect place go to during heat to forget. He was a little wary when the demon had come in and sat next to him at the bar (Okay, there was no space BUT next to him at the bar to be fair). It came as a surprise when the Alpha seemed to be completely unaffected by him and had, instead of trying to pound him, struck up a friendly conversation. To the question as to why he was here, he’d answered “Heat” and nothing else. Instead of eyeing him hungrily, Crowley seemed rather… sympathetic. He’d told him about the Omega staying in their dorm, and that’s how Lucifer met Gabriel’s best friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Crowley really was something else and Lucifer was grateful for it. To find an Alpha you could just talk to and drink with, whatever the reason may be, was are. He quickly found that underneath Crowley’s straight-faced façade was a person you could have all kinds of fun with. He was just as snarky as Lucifer, and because he was pretty calculating, planning pranks with him was quite amusing  
Lucifer didn’t like to admit it, but he had fallen face-first for the handsome demon. The only problem: Crowley didn’t do romance. So Lucifer basically had the perfect Alpha, but he didn’t want to mate with him. So it seemed at least.  
Lucifer had to win him somehow

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucifer’s next heat was nearing quickly, and he was determined to mate with Crowley when it starts. This proved to be harder than anticipated, but if there was one thing Lucifer was known for, it’s that he doesn’t give up. However, he was at the end of his patience and decided that he was just gonna flat out tell Crowley that he liked him, and hopefully get told that Crowley liked him, too.  
Tuesday rolled around and Crowley still didn’t respond to flirting, so Lucifer was ready to put his plan into action. He’d ask his Alpha (yes his, Lucifer would not let this gift of a man go) out on a date and everything would be dandy… hopefully. Today would be a defining day for their relationship (Lucifer grinned a little at that thought). Okay, there goes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He was almost sure he wouldn’t be able to, but he did it. Crowley had smiled and kissed him, making Lucifer’s knees weak. He had waited for this for so long. They had kissed –okay, made out- for a long time (an hour) and had parted only when their free period was over. When he got into class, Gabriel was very suspicious of Lucifer’s good mood, but he only smirked at his brother’s confused expression.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“So you’re dating Crowley now?”  
“Yep.”  
Dean and Gabriel looked at him with a mixture of amusement and confusion. They had held him up after a very up-beat lesson, determined to figure out what got him so happy.  
“Let me guess. You’ve been flirting with him ever since you met, but he was so romantically inept that you had to hit him in the face with your love?”  
“Pretty much, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this fic goes hand in hand with Dancingdog's Debriel 'n Sastiel Highschool AU. They were so nice to allow me to write a CrowCifer for this verse (which should've been finished in April, whoops), so I went ahead and did it. Because CrowCifer ruins my life.


End file.
